The Drama of a Halliwell
by charmed7thheaven
Summary: the everyday life of a halliwell... see what happens to Phoebe and Paul... Will paigee turn her back on her family or will she ask for help... Will the twins be able to figure themselves out... and more to come on this series of teen charmed


Halliwells

Grams (Old) Very sick

Victor (44) Abusive Father toward Paul and Phoebe moving out soon

Prudence (24) Graduate from college lives in manor helping out with the little kids

Powers: astral projection, mind reading, teleportation, Duplication, Fire breathing, Fire thrower, Healing, Invisibility, Sonic scream, Speed, Agility, Strength, night Vision, X-ray vision, wall Crawling, Psionic Blast (ability to overload another's mind), Resurrection, time travel, orb Wont have all these in the beginning

Piper (20) Graduate from college lives in manor helping out with the little kids

Powers: mind reading, teleportation, Duplication, Fire breathing, Fire thrower, Healing, Invisibility, Sonic scream, Speed, Agility, Strength, night Vision, X-ray vision, wall Crawling, Psionic Blast (ability to overload another's mind), Resurrection, time travel, orb , Freezing, Blow ups won't have all these in the start

Paige (18) Graduate from HS mind reading, night Vision, wall Crawling,

Pandora (13) nine months older than Patrick 9th grade Psionic Blast (ability to overload another's mind), mind reading

Patrick (13) 8th grade Super Strength, Mind reading

Percy (10) Twin with Phil 3rd grade Sonic Scream, empathy, premonitions, levitation, mind control

Phil (10) Twin with Percy 3rd grade Super speed, empathy, premonitions, levitation, mind control

Paul (7) 1st grade Invisibility, empathy, premonitions, levitation, mind control, Force field generator,

Phoebe (3) empathy, premonitions, levitation, mind control, Animal control (ability to communicate with animals), Force field generator, Invisibility

5 girls

4 boys

Wyatts (Whitelighters Robbie)

Andrew Wyatt (25) Whitelighter to Prue

Leo Wyatt (21) Whitelighter to Piper

Glen Wyatt (19) Whitelighter to Paige

Ashton Wyatt (15) Whitelighter to Pandora

Ashley Wyatt (12) Whitelighter to Patrick

Abigail Wyatt (9) Twin with Avery Whitelighter to Percy

Avery Wyatt (9) Twin with Abigail Whitelighter to Phil

Amber Wyatt (6) Whitelighter to Paul

Billy Wyatt (4) Twin with Melinda Whitelighter to Robbie

Melinda Wyatt (4) Twin with Billy Whitelighter to Phoebe

Robbie Wyatt (3)

Turner Family (Demons)

Sarah (24) Demon

Sabrina (23) Demon

Missy (20) Demon

Rick (17) Demon

Todd (16) Demon

Logan (14) Demon

Cole (8) Demon

Jason (8) Demon

Ben (7) Demon

Mona (5) Demon

Jenna (5) Demon

Other Girls + Guys

Jay (4)

Blaire (5)

Jess (14)

Holly (12)

James (12)

Ramona (16)

Molly (13)

Leah (13)

Bane (25)

Darryl (25)

Dan (22)

Justin (19)

Chapter 1

Wake Up!

Five alarms went off this morning and all at once five alarms went quiet. Prue got up from her bed in the room she shared with Piper. "Piper, are you awake?" "Yes Prue." "Did Dad and grams leave yet?" "What time is it?" "6:30 in the morning." "Yeah they did. Grams had to leave at five and Dad left at six." "Ok let's go wake up the kids and grab Phoebe." They look at each other then shout, "OH MY GOD PHOEBE!" They jump out of bed and run to their dads room where Phoebe is laying down crying. "Phoebe, baby, you're okay. Prue and Piper have you now." "Prue?" "Yeah Piper?" "Let's go lay her down on one of our beds while the other goes and wakes up the little ones." "Okay. Piper do you want to cuddle with her or check on the other kids?" "I'll cuddle with her and then we'll go downstairs to make breakfast for everyone." "Okay Piper." Piper walks with Phoebe to her and Prue's room and sits on the rocking chair to cuddle with Phoebe. "Phoebe, what are we going to do with you?" "pipi. Choo sin to meh?" "Yeah baby, I'll sing to you." Frieghtning

"Ready, Set, Don't Go" By: Billy Ray Cyrus

"You gotta do what you gotta do

And I've gotta like it or not

You got dreams too big for this town

And you need to give them a shot

Whatever they are

Looks like your all ready to leave

Nothing left to pack

There ain't no room for me in that car

Even if you asked me to tag along

God I gotta be strong

You're at the startin' line of the rest of your life

As ready as you've ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in your eyes

The prize is yours to win

You're waitin' on my blessings before you hit that

Open road

Baby get ready

Get set

Don't go

You say things are fallen in place

Feels like they're fallen apart


End file.
